Patigulh
This page is basically a English-translated version of 帕提语. 　　 Classification and Dialects Patigulh(/'pʌtɪkʊl/, Vżɑiκṡu/'pʰatʰikuɫʷ/, lit."Language of vanila") Metaly speaking, Patigulh is an artlang created by Kaihan Zhang, a Chinese student. Canonly speaking, Patigulh is spoken by about 120 million people in Patikio and is the official language of it. Numerous colloquial varieties also exist. Patikio(/'pʰatʰikʰjou/, lit."Land of vanila") is a great empire in an alternate universe which is isolated from ours. Phonology Vovel #When ɨ appears after s/ts/tsʰ, it becomes ɿ，when after ʂ/tʂ/tʂʰ, it becomesʅ，otherwise ɨ/ɿ/ʅ is all acceptable. #bothᴀ/a is acceptable. Consonants #ʂ/tʂʰ/tʂ/kʰ/k are palatalised ɕ/tɕʰ/tɕ/cʰ/c before i. #pʰ/tʰ/kʰ are disaspiratised p/t/k afters/ʂ. #p/t/k are unreleased p̚/t̚/k̚ at the end of a syllable. Unless they were generated by rule 2. Writing System Patigulh is written in a letter system called Higilsamo(/'xikiɬsamo/, lit."Letters of Saints"), which look like Latin letters. The reason is that a passing-by time-traveller accidently dropped his comic books into the Patigulh universe when getting lost in time-axis. Metaly speaking, the Latin transliteration is never used by Patikio people because the transliteration is designed for meta people like you and me, in order to make Patigul more readable. Grammar Nouns In Patigulh, nouns pluralize based on number, but neither cases nor gender. Usually, plural is made by adding -ʎ(m) to the ending of the singular noun. But if the noun ends with a consonant, an "i" will be placed before the "m". *ƞı̣qʎi(nesmi)"mouse" → ƞı̣qʎiʎ(nesmim)"mice" *qżʌżu(sabalh)"cat" → qżʌżniʎ(sabalim)"cats" In Patigulh, pronouns pluralize based on number and cases, but not gender. *ȷṣ(wo)"I" → ȷi(wi)"me" *ɒṡ(du)"thou" → ɒi(di)"thee" *qż(sa)"he/it" → qżƞ(san)"him/it" *ɑbiż(tcia)"she" → ɑbiżƞ(tcian)"her" Adjectives Adjectives in Patigul do not decline. Verbs In Patigulh, verbs conjugate based on tense and number, but not person. The tense system of Patigulh consists of twelve(that is, 3×4) tenses, three simple tenses and four aspects. The simple tenses are: past tense, present tense and future tense. The aspects are: completed aspect, simple aspect progressive aspect and so-called "starting aspect". About the "-elh" and "-en" suffix, if the root word: #Ends with an consonant, the suffix does not change: ɑżʌ(tab)"eat" → ɑżʌı̣u(tabelh)"ate" #Ends with a non-e vovel, a "j" appears before the suffix: ᴚiƞṣ(kino)"throw" → ᴚiƞṣſı̣u(kinojel)"threw" #Ends with an "e", the suffix appears without an "e": ṣqı̣(ose)"teach" →ṣqı̣u(osel)"taught" About the "-olh" and "-on" suffix, if the root word: #Ends with an consonant, the suffix does not change: ɑżʌ(tab)"eat" → ɑżʌṣu(tabolh)"will eat" #Ends with a non-o vovel, a "w" appears before the suffix: ṣqı̣(ose)"teach" →ṣqı̣ȷṣu(osewol)"will teach" #Ends with an "o", the suffix appears without an "o": ᴚiƞṣ(kino)"throw" → ᴚiƞṣu(kinol)"will throw" Irregular verbs like：ɒı̣q(des)"be", ʞı̣ɒ(hed)"have", κṣɑ(got)"get", qṡu(sul)"do" conjugate irregularly. *The word "be" conjugates based on person, so every form has itself's tense conjugatation. About the irregular verbs, their (past/present/future) participle is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iƞ(in), and their (past/present/future) gerund is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iև(ing). That is: *ʌiqɑ(bist)"was" → ʌiqɑiƞ(bistin)"been" → ʌiqɑiև(bisting)"being(gerund)" Syntax Patigulh follows an SVO grammatical system. It features a head directionality that is mixed, but mostly head-initial。 Lexicon Example text